


Vampires High School

by ValnarsZimmerKatze



Category: Vampires Dawn (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blood Drinking, F/M, Humor, Vampires
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValnarsZimmerKatze/pseuds/ValnarsZimmerKatze
Summary: Valnar ist nicht der beliebteste, aber sein bester Freund Morlon ist stets an seiner Seite. Es sei denn Asgar will wieder die Filar aus Valnar rausprügeln oder wenn es sonst brenzlig wird. Aber als sich eines Tages Valnar in die wunderschöne Alaine verliebt, braucht er Asgars Hilfe. Kann Valnar Alaine mit seinem neuen Ruf beeindrucken? Und werden Ghadar und Gorgoth es ihren Mobbern heimzahlen? Aber wieso sagt Nyria nur einen Satz? Und warum versteht Simon mal wieder nichts? Das und mehr in Vampires High School.





	Vampires High School

Es war gerade Pause. Valnar saß mit Morlon zusammen in der hintersten Ecke der Mensa und aß sein Pausenbrot. Morlon hatte wie immer nur die Augen aufs Handy, weil seine Mutter ihm auch nie was mitgibt. Der arme Kerl.  
  
"Na, Valnar?" ertönte eine Stimme, die Valnar nur allzu gut bekannt vorkam.  
  
Er schaute sie nur kurz verächtlich an. "Verzieh dich, Aysha!" knurrte er.  
  
Grinsend spielte Aysha mit ihren blonden Locken. "Immer noch sauer weil ich dich mit dem Lehrer betrogen hab?"  
  
In ihm kochte es. Wieso ließ sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe? Aber er konnte sich nicht halten, darauf einzugehen.  
  
"Wie konntest du das nur tun??" fuhr er sie an. "Und dann auch noch mit Herrn Ethar... Du bist so eine Schlampe! Ich hoffe, man schmeißt dich in ein Becken aus Lava."  
  
"Ja ja," lachte Aysha. "Du bringst es halt nicht! Außerdem ist deine Haarfarbe total grauenhaft!"  
  
Mit den Worten ging sie, und Valnar war sprachlos.  
  
Seine Haarfarbe?? GRAUENHAFT?! Was konnte er denn dafür, dass sie grün waren?!  
  
Es setzte ihn einen Stich ins Herz. Sie war so gemein! Ihr Herz war aus Eis!! Wie konnte er sie nur jemals geliebt haben?  
  
"Blöde Kuh..." flüsterte er mit einem Kloß im Hals.  
  
Morlon schaute von seinem Handy auf, dann wandte er sich zu Valnar und hob die Augenbraue. Er wusste sofort, was mit ihm jetzt gleich passierte.  
  
"Fang jetzt nicht an zu flennen," sagte Morlon.  
  
"ICH FLENNE NICHT!!" schluchzte Valnar, und wischte sich die laufenden Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Die anderen Schüler glotzten ihn dumm an, und Valnar wollte am liebsten im Erdboden versinken.  
  
Morlon zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hab's dir ja gesagt."

* * *

Nach dem Unterricht liefen Valnar und Morlon den Gang entlang, als sie hinter sich die Tür zuknallen hörten.  
  
"HEY VALNAR!" rief die Stimme aus seinen Albträumen.  
  
Er drehte sich um und sah Asgar auf ihn zu rennen. Verdammt.  
  
"Los, her mit den Filar! Sonst gehts mit dem Kopf in die Toilette!" rief er ihn mit breitem Grinsen zu.  
  
"Oh neeiiiin." Am liebsten wollte Valnar wegrennen, aber sie waren zu zweit. Das würden sie schon schaffen! Er schaute Morlon an und-  
  
"Öh, ich bin dann mal weg!" Morlon nahm die Beine in die Hand und schon war er mit einem Affenzahn um die Ecke verschwunden.  
  
"Morlon, du Verräter!!" brüllte Valnar ihm hinterher. Wie konnte er ihn nur in Stich lassen?! SEINEN BESTEN FREUND?!  
  
Bevor er ihm folgen konnte, packte Asgar ihn von hinten an den Kragen.  
  
"Was zuckst du so?!" sagte er mit bedrohlicher Stimme. "Wie viel hast du heute dabei? Ich nehm dir gerne alles ab!"  
  
"Ich-" setzte Valnar an, und das wars dann schon mit ihm.

* * *

Morlon öffnete den Spind, um direkt in Valnars wütende Augen zu gucken. Er war eingequetscht zwischen den ganzen Büchern und konnte sich nicht mehr von alleine befreien.  
  
"Arschloch, wieso hast du mir nicht geholfen?" zischte Valnar ihn an.  
  
Morlon nahm seinen Arm und befreite ihn aus dem Ding, indem er ihn mit einem Ruck raus zog. "Hab ich doch gerade!"  
  
"Ja, danke..." Valnar fasst sich an den Kopf. "Er hat mir mein ganzes Geld abgezogen, und auch noch mein Essen! Verdammte Scheiße."

"Ach, das wird schon wieder. Ich-" Morlon hörte auf zu reden und glotzte an Valnar vorbei.  
  
Genervt drehte Valnar sich um und sah Alaine auf sie zu kommen.  
  
"Oh, meine schöne Alaine!" rief Asgar, der ihr hinterherlief.  
  
Morlon schubste Valnar zur Seite. "Willst du mal mit mir ausgehen?" fragte er sie.  
  
Alaine hielt sich ihre Bücher fest an die Brust und knurrte. "Verzieh dich, Morlon!" Dann wirbelte sie herum, um Asgar anzukeifen. "Und du, Asgar! Du hattest deine Chance und hast sie versaut! Du liebst mich nur wegen meinem Aussehen! Also hau ab!!"  
  
Sie warf ihren roten Zopf nach hinten und fuhr ihren Weg fort.  
  
Wow, denen hat sie es aber gegeben. Die beiden brachten keinen Ton mehr raus.  
  
Kurz darauf verfolgte Asgar sie wieder. "Ach, komm schon! Ich schmeiß auch nicht wieder mit einer Vase nach dir!" rief er.  
  
Morlon seufzte. "Oh Mann, ich wär so gerne ihr Freund..."  
  
Er schien in Gedanken zu versinken, und Valnar wollte gar nicht wissen, woran er gerade dachte.  
  
Valnar schaute Alaine nach, bis sein Magen anfing zu knurren.  
  
"Ich hab hunger..."

* * *

In der Mensa stellte sich Valnar an die Schlange an. Alaine stand vor ihm, und er war froh, dass Morlon ihnen einen Tisch freihielt. Zum Glück, nachher würde er Alaine nur angrabschen und eine Faust aufs Maul kassieren.  
  
Alaine durchsuchte ihren Geldbeutel und sah sich nervös um. "Verdammt," flüsterte sie.  
  
"Was ist denn los?" fragte er.  
  
"Ich hab zwei Filar zu wenig."  
  
Valnar kramte in seiner Manteltasche rum. Neben Kaugummi und einer Haarspange wurde er fündig.  
  
"Schenk ich dir," sagte er und hielt Alaine die Filar hin.  
  
"Oh, Dankeschön," lächelte sie und nahm das Geld entgegen.  
  
"Bitte."  
  
Ach, sie war schon irgendwie ganz nett! Auch wenn er fast nie mit ihr zu tun hatte, da sie zu den cooleren Leuten gehörte. Valnar und Morlon waren irgendwo ganz tief unten; sie waren die Einzelgänger, die immer schwarz trugen. Alaine würde sich niemals mit ihnen abgeben.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite der Mensa...  
  
Ghadar war in die Ecke gedrängt, aber seine Peiniger ließen nicht von ihm ab.  
  
"Sol et maru debanor sai," flüsterte Ghadar durch zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Er wollte, dass sie verschwinden!  
  
"Was hat der gesagt??" fragte einer der Typen seinen Kumpel.  
  
"Glaub der hat "Sol et maru debanor sai" gesagt. Das ist diese Sprache der Elras von dem einen Rollenspiel da!"  
  
Der andere lachte. "Oh Mann, was für ein Vollversager!!"  
  
"Ja, richtiger Nerd!!"  
  
Beide lachten ihn laut aus, aber schließlich wandten sie sich von ihm ab und gingen.  
  
Von Wut zerfressen, fing Ghadar plötzlich an zu schluchzen.  
  
"Ghadar?"  
  
Ghadar erspähte Gorgoth aus seinen Augenwinkel und drehte sich weg.  
  
"Geh weg, Gorgoth..."  
  
Gorgoth seufzte. "Ach, Ghadar. Haben sie dich wieder geärgert?" Er legte die Hand auf Ghadars Schulter. "Du darfst sie nicht an dich ranlassen... Ignorier diese Trottel einfach."  
  
Ghadar schubste Gorgoths Hand weg. "Ich hasse sie!" knurrte er, wieder komplett vom Zorn übernommen. "Irgendwann werden sie büßen!! All diese Menschen!!"  
  
"Ach, Ghadar..." stöhnte Gorgoth, aber er versuchte nicht weiter, auf ihn einzureden. Stattdessen stand er nur neben seinem Freund und wartete bis er sich wieder beruhigte.  
  
"Weißt du was? Irgendwann werd ich es schaffen die Menschen auf irgendeine Ebene zu schicken, wo sie unendlich leiden werden!" schnaubte Ghadar, aber ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Und die Schwächsten unter ihnen verfallen dem Wahn!"

"Wieso??" fragte Gorgoth.  
  
"Na, weil es total goth ist!" Ghadar lächelte stolz über seine Idee. "Diese Versager! Denen werd ich es noch zeigen!"  
  
Gorgoth stieß einen weiteren Seufzer aus, welcher Ghadar ignorierte.

* * *

Valnar fragte sich, warum sie überhaupt Matheunterricht hatten, wenn Abraxas die meiste Zeit davon nutzte ihnen zu erzählen, dass sie alle Versager sind.  
  
Es würde nicht lange dauern, bis er wieder anfing, denn er lief schon so verdächtig zum Pult.  
  
"Jetzt passt mal auf ihr Vollidioten," setzte Abraxas an. "Wir wissen alle, dass ihr es sowieso zu nichts bringen werdet-"  
  
Ein blauhaariger Junge unterbrach ihn. "Moment, Herr Ethar. Irgendwie hab ich das nicht so richtig verstanden. Könnten sie das noch mal wiederho-"  
  
"Schnauze, Simon!" brüllte Abraxas ihn an.  
  
"Wie kann man nur so grässliche grüne Hosen tragen? Ich würde mich ja in Grund und Boden schämen," flüsterte Asgar, offensichtlich über Simon am Lästern, und Valnar musste direkt an Aysha denken.  
  
Was hatten nur alle gegen die Farbe grün??  
  
Morlon stupste ihn an. "Psst, Valnar."  
  
Valnar versuchte, ihn zu ignorieren und von der Tafel abzuschreiben, aber Morlon fing an ihn mit seinem Stift ins Bein zu piksen.  
  
"Was?!" zischte Valnar genervt.  
  
"Komm nach der Stunde auf die Dachterrasse, ok?" flüsterte Morlon.  
  
Wieso erzählte er ihm das nicht nach der Stunde?

* * *

"SephiMikes Bier!" Valnar staunte nicht schlecht. "Wo hast du das denn her?"  
  
"Na, ich hab meine Quellen!" grinste Morlon und reichte ihm eine Flasche. "Los, lass uns saufen!"  
  
"Was ist, wenn uns jemand erwischt?" fragte Valnar stutzig und schaute sich um. Von hier oben konnte man den ganzen Schulhof sehen.  
  
"Ach, quatsch. Als ob jemand hier aufs Dach kommt." Morlon packte den Flaschenöffner, setzte sich und öffnete eine Flasche. Er fing an zu trinken und stöhnte zufrieden.  
  
Valnar atmete aus. Wenn sein Kumpel das so gelassen sah, dann würde schon nichts passieren.  
  
"Na gut, Morlon. Wenn du meinst."  
  
Er setzte sich hin, und Morlon öffnete ein Bier für ihn.  
  
"Prost, Kumpel!"  
  
Sie saßen eine Weile so da, tranken, und redeten über belanglose Dinge. Ach ja, Schule konnte immer so sein. Vielleicht könnten sie das öfter machen. Wieso wusste denn niemand von diesem Platz? Schien doch ganz angenehm zu sein.  
  
Plötzlich hörten sie hinter sich die Tür öffnen.  
  
"Oh, Scheiße!" sagte Morlon panisch und sprang auf. Er drückte seine Flasche in Valnars Hand, rannte zum anderen Ende der Dachterrasse und kletterte eilig runter.  
  
"MORLON!!" keifte Valnar, dann drehte er sich um. Dort stand plötzlich Abraxas, der ihn verdutzt anstarrte.  
  
Langsam wanderten Abraxas seine Augen zu den Haufen Bierflaschen, aber fallenlassen wollte Valnar sie auch nicht. Dann würden die ganzen Scherben und das Bier den Boden so dreckig und klebrig machen, und jemand müsste es schließlich aufwischen! Das wäre nicht sehr nett!  
  
"WAS MACHST DU DENN DA?!" knurrte Abraxas.  
  
"Ähhh..." Valnar hatte keine Antwort darauf, und eine glaubhafte Lüge fiel ihm nicht ein.  
  
Verdammt! Warum war Morlon manchmal nur so ein Arschloch?!

* * *

Nachsitzen. Na toll, das konnte was werden. Eine Stunde totale Langeweile.  
  
"Und jetzt setz dich hin und mach deine scheiß Hausaufgaben! Nächstes mal kriegen deine Eltern einen Anruf nach Hause!" Abraxas schubste ihn in den Raum. "Aber weil Herr Weynard so gütig ist, belässt er es noch mal beim Nachsitzen! Glück für dich!"  
  
"Ja, Herr Ethar..." Valnar stöhnte genervt und ging rüber zum Tisch, und war überrascht, als er Alaine sah.  
  
"Du musst nachsitzen??" Das hätte er nicht gedacht. Sie war doch so intelligent und würde niemals gegen irgendwelche Regeln verstoßen?  
  
Alaine schaute von ihrem Buch auf und lächelte kurz. "Ja, muss ich."  
  
"Schnauze jetzt!" keifte Abraxas die beiden an.  
  
Valnar setzte sich neben sie und schlug sein Buch auf.  
  
Es vergingen Minuten, aber irgendwie konnte er sich nicht richtig konzentrieren, besonders weil Alaine neben ihm saß. Schließlich glotzte er sie an und musterte sie.  
  
Ihre roten Haare waren zu einem Zopf gebunden, und sie trug ein blaues Kleid. Sie war sehr hübsch. Vor allem ihre vollen, rosa Lippen, und ihre großen-  
  
Hmm, aber irgendwie guckte sie so traurig.  
  
Valnar wollte noch mal auf Nummer sichergehen ob Abraxas nicht in ihre Richtung schaute. Er schien aber beschäftigt zu sein, irgendwas aufzuschreiben.  
  
"Wie gehts dir?" flüsterte er.  
  
Alaine schaute ihn verwirrt an. "Mir? Warum?"  
  
"Na ja, du schaust so traurig." Valnar lächelte sie an. "Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"  
  
Alaine erwiderte sein Lächeln, und legte ihre Hand auf seine.  
  
Oh mein Gott, sie fasste so jemanden wie ihn an. Ihre Hand war so... zärtlich, und ihr Blick war so wunderschön. Wie das von einem gesegneten Engel... Nein! Wie einer Göttin! Wieso hat er vorher noch nie bemerkt, wie atemberaubend sie war? Kein Wunder, dass Morlon so in sie verknallt war.  
  
Am liebsten würde er sie jetzt gleich küssen und mit ihr rummachen. Scheißegal ob Abraxas hier war. Sie musste ihm nur das Kommando geben.  
  
"Oh, Valnar, du bist so einfühlsam. Ein wahrer Freund."  
  
Alaine ließ wieder von ihm ab. Valnar fühlte sich, als wäre er mit Überschallgeschwindigkeit auf die Schnauze geflogen.  
  
Verdammt. Das wars dann wohl.  
  
"Hab ich nicht gesagt, ihr sollt die Fresse halten?!" maulte Abraxas sie erneut an.  
  
Valnar schwieg und versuchte sich wieder auf seine Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren, aber sein Herz fühlte sich an, als hätte man es herausgerissen und darauf herumgetrampelt.  
  
Nach dem Nachsitzen...  
  
"Bis bald, Valnar." Alaine grinste ihn an, bevor sie ging.  
  
Valnar wurde rot, und starrte ihr noch hinterher, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich dämlich.  
  
War er wirklich in sie verknallt? Es fühlte sich aber so richtig an...  
  
Plötzlich sah er Morlon auf ihn zukommen, und Valnars Laune rutschte sofort wieder in den Keller.  
  
"Du blöder Penner," knurrte Valnar.  
  
"Tut mir leid," sagte Morlon." Ich mach's wieder gut, ok?" Er hielt ihm seine Hand hin.  
  
Jetzt konnte er noch schlecht wütend sein. "Hmpf. Ja, na gut..."  
  
Valnar schüttelte seine Hand. Er wollte mal nicht so sein. Immerhin schien Morlon wirklich Reue zu zeigen, und er war schließlich auch sein bester Freund! Er hatte bestimmt einen guten Grund ihn da allein sitzen zu lassen... Bestimmt.

Außerdem brauchte er seinen Rat.  
  
"Sag mal, Morlon..." fing er an, und wartete auf eine Reaktion.  
  
"Ja?" Morlon hob eine Augenbraue, und ahnte wohl, dass es etwas Ernsteres war.  
  
Valnar atmete tief aus. "Kennst du dich gut mit Frauen aus?"  
  
Morlon zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nicht wirklich," sagte er. "Warum fragst du?"  
  
"Ich- Äähh..."  
  
Oh, verdammt. Er konnte ihm ja schlecht erzählen, dass er sich in dieselbe Frau wie er verguckt hatte. Morlon wäre bestimmt gekränkt! Oder schlimmer...  
  
Aber während Valnar sich eine gute Lüge ausdenken wollte, unterbrach ihn Morlon.  
  
"Lass mich raten, du hast ein Auge auf wen geworfen, und bist direkt in die Friendzone gelandet mit den Worten "Oh, Valnar, du bist so einfühlsam. Ein wahrer Freund."  
  
Valnar schaute ihn mit offenem Mund an. Wie??  
  
"Verdammt! Woher weißt du das?!"  
  
"Ich kenn dich halt gut," lachte Morlon. "Wer ist es?"  
  
"Geht dich gar nichts an..." erwiderte Valnar kleinlaut.  
  
Fuck, aber irgendwann musste er es ihm erzählen... aber er traute sich einfach nicht.  
  
"Blödmann," flüsterte Morlon beleidigt, aber er hakte zum Glück nicht weiter nach. "Aber tja, frag doch mal Asgar," fügte er hinzu, und Valnar wurde kreidebleich.  
  
"Asgar? Spinnst du??"  
  
Als ob Asgar ihm helfen würde... Das einzige, was er mit Valnar anstellen würde: Ihn verprügeln und dann kopfüber am Baum aufhängen.  
  
"Er und seine Kumpels landen doch immer bei den Weibern!" Morlon seufzte und steckte die Hände in seine Manteltaschen. "Die würden uns Verlierern niemals helfen, aber wer weiß? Vielleicht hast du ja Glück, wenn du nett fragst."  
  
Hm, da hatte Morlon nicht ganz unrecht. Die hatten ständig heiße Frauen am Start. Valnar hatte zwar auch Aysha gehabt, aber diese Schlampe zählte nicht!  
  
Er würde auf Morlon hören und einen Versuch wagen.  
  
Auch wenn es sich so anfühlte, als würde er geradewegs in ein Rudel Wölfe laufen...

* * *

Nach der Schule ging Valnar zu der Adresse, die ihm Morlon gegeben hatte. Hier musste Asgars Club sein, irgendwo im Keller einer Seitengasse, und es fing auch noch an zu regnen. Gruselig.  
  
Er fand die richtige Stelle recht schnell, und beäugte die große, rote Tür.  
  
Hoffentlich hörte er Valnar vorher an, bevor er ihm irgendwas antat.  
  
So fies konnte keiner sein, oder?  
  
Valnar atmete noch einmal tief durch. Das konnte nur schief gehen. Er schluckte, und klopfte schließlich an der Tür an.  
  
Keine zwei Sekunden später öffnete sie sich ruckartig. Asgar stand genervt vor ihm. Als er jedoch realisierte, wer da vor seiner Tür war, fing er an zu grinsen.  
  
"Was willst du denn, du Knilch?" fragte er belustigt.  
  
"Ich..." Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Valnar nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und schaute ihn herausfordernd an. "Ich will, dass du mich in deinem Club aufnimmst!"  
  
Asgars dummes Grinsen fiel aus seinem Gesicht, und er hob die Augenbrauen verwundert.  
  
"Komm erst mal rein..." sagte er, und ließ die Tür offen.  
  
Wow, das ging ja einfacher als gedacht! Vielleicht schien er ja doch ganz nett zu sein. Oder er hatte erkannt, dass Valnar gut in seinen Club passen würde.  
  
Valnar folgte Asgar in den Keller. Es sah eher aus wie ein Partyraum, mit einigen Tischen und Stühlen. An den Wänden standen Weinschränke, doch waren diese leer. Valnar könnte ihm eventuell helfen ein paar Neue zu besorgen. Das würde ihn bestimmt freuen.  
  
Ganz am Ende vom Raum war eine Folterbank voll... Blut? Na ja, das schien hier normal zu sein? Vielleicht? Das Skelett, das darauf lag, sah lustig aus. Nur der Verwesungsgeruch hier war leider etwas stark.  
  
"Setz dich doch... Valnar," sagte Asgar sanft, aber sein Ton war finster... fast mordlustig.  
  
Ach, er wird es schon nicht so gemeint haben. Valnar setzte sich gegenüber von ihm an den Tisch.  
  
Immerhin sah es hier ganz nett aus, auch wenn etwas dunkel... und etwas zu viele Blutspritzer an den Wänden.  
  
Als hätte Asgar seine Gedanken gelesen, stand er auf, um den Lichtschalter zu betätigen.  
  
Nach einer endlosen Minute des Schweigens ergriff Asgar das Wort.  
  
"So, du willst MEINEM Club beitreten?" fragte er.  
  
"Ja," sagte Valnar so überzeugend, wie er nur konnte.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Na ja... Ich dachte mir, ihr hier im Club kriegt immer alle Weiber, und ich-"  
  
"Ach so," Asgar lehnte sich zurück und lächelte wissend. "Du bist verknallt und willst es nicht versauen, was?"  
  
War das etwa so offensichtlich? Er musste es wohl wissen.  
  
Valnar nickte ihm nur schweigend zu.  
  
"Hmm, ja, da bist du an der richtigen Stelle." Asgar rieb sich das Kinn, und dann drehte er sich wieder zu Valnar, um ihn spöttisch anzugrinsen. "Du bist aber viel zu uncool für meinen Club! Ich nehm ganz bestimmt keine Versager auf."  
  
Valnars Hoffnungen und Träume brachen sofort zusammen, und er gaffte Asgar für einen Moment sprachlos an.  
  
"Aber... aber wieso?"  
  
"Erweis dich erst mal als nützlich."  
  
"Und wie?"  
  
"Hmmm." Asgar schaute sich um, dann schnipste er plötzlich mit den Fingern. "Ich hab's! Du schleichst dich ins Lehrerzimmer und klaust Abraxas sein Buch für die Fehlstunden!"  
  
"WAS?!" brach es aus Valnar heraus.  
  
"Ja, sonst schaff ich den Abschluss nicht! Wenn du DAS hinkriegst, bist du sofort dabei! Und ICH werde dich persönlich unterrichten!"  
  
Wie soll er das denn bitte hinkriegen? Ins Lehrerzimmer schleichen?? Das war doch purer Selbstmord! Unmöglich!  
  
"Na? Was sagst du?" fragte Asgar ihn ungeduldig.  
  
Valnar seufzte, aber er hatte anscheinend keine andere Wahl... Er brauchte unbedingt Hilfe, um bei Alaine zu landen.  
  
"Na schön, ich mach's."  
  
"Sehr gut!" Asgar rieb sich zufrieden die Hände, aber Valnar war nicht wohl bei der Sache.  
  
Das konnte heiter werden...

* * *

Es war der nächste Tag in der Schule. Valnar stand vor dem Spiegel auf den Toiletten und holte noch einmal tief Luft, ehe er sich auf den Weg zum Lehrerzimmer machte.  
  
Immer wieder versuchte er sich einzureden, dass es schon nicht so schlimm sein wird. Er lief einfach rein und schnappte sich das Ding, und machte sich schnellstmöglich wieder aus dem Staub.  
  
Einfach, oder?  
  
Verdammt...  
  
Valnar ging raus auf dem Flur, aber bevor er sich auf den Weg machen konnte, kam ihm Alaine entgegen.  
  
"Valnar! Hilf mir mal bitte!" fragte sie ihn, und er vergaß direkt seine Aufgabe. Sie sah heute wieder toll aus. Eigentlich genau gleich wie gestern.  
  
"Klar, worum geht's?" Obwohl es egal war. Valnar würde sogar Katzenfutter für sie essen, wenn sie es wollte.  
  
"Meinen Aufsatz. Ich brauch mal eine ehrliche Meinung!" Sie nahm seinen Arm und zog ihn zu einen der Bänke.  
  
Aufsatz? Dafür war immer Zeit.  
  
"Schieß los."  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile, aber Valnar hörte ihrer engelsgleichen Stimme gerne zu. Langsam vergaß er komplett die Zeit.  
  
"Das gefällt mir! Vor allem das mit den Bananen und das Wettsaufen."  
  
"Danke! Und danke fürs Zuhören!" Alaine lächelte ihn an und stand auf. "Jetzt muss ich aber los! Bis bald."  
  
"Gern geschehen!" rief Valnar ihr noch hinter her.  
  
Es freute ihn sie so glücklich zu machen. Bald würde Asgar ihm helfen, um noch mehr-  
  
Oh, scheiße! Das hatte er fast völlig vergessen! Er sollte doch das Buch besorgen!  
  
Valnar rannte zum Lehrerzimmer. Die Tür war angelehnt, und er öffnete sie leise. War etwa niemand da?  
  
Plötzlich hörte er Stimmen, und er versteckte sich hinter einer Wand.  
  
"Ach, mein Schatz. Hast du mich vermisst?" fragte eine Stimme, die Valnar das Blut in den Adern zum Kochen brachte. Aysha!  
  
Er schaute um die Ecke und sah sie in Abraxas Armen.  
  
"Du darfst nicht immer hier her kommen! Was sollen denn die anderen denken?" sagte er.  
  
Sie küsste ihn auf die Lippen, und Valnar wurde schlecht.  
  
"Diese verdammte Schlampe... Aber immerhin hilft es mir," flüsterte er zu sich selbst.

Heute musste sein Glückstag sein. Während die beiden da rummachten, lag das Buch genau im Zimmer daneben auf dem Tisch.  
  
Valnar versuchte zu schleichen, auch wenn Aysha oder Abraxas sowieso nichts mitbekamen. Er packte sich das Buch und floh so schnell er konnte aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Das war leichter als gedacht! Da würde Asgar aber Augen machen und ihm endlich helfen!

* * *

"Du hast es tatsächlich geschafft." Asgar hielt das Buch in den Händen und starrte es unglaubwürdig an, dann blätterte er durch die Seiten. "Unglaublich."  
  
"Also? Bin ich dabei?" fragte Valnar, und Asgar grinste ihn an.  
  
"Na gut," sagte er und stand auf. "Jetzt komm her, wenn du meinen Club beitreten willst!"  
  
Valnar ging auf ihn zu. Was wurde das jetzt? Eine Art Willkommensritual? Nett.  
  
Wo waren überhaupt die ganzen anderen Clubmitglieder...?  
  
Asgar packte plötzlich Valnars Kopf und ging nah an sein Gesicht ran, zu nah... Moment!  
  
Valnar schreckte zurück. "Willst du mich etwa küssen?? Ich steh nicht auf Männer!"  
  
Ein genervter Gesichtsausdruck machte sich auf Asgars Gesicht breit, und er schnaubte. "Bäh, ganz bestimmt nicht, du Narr! Jetzt halt einfach still!"  
  
Kurz darauf öffnete er den Mund, und Valnars Augen weiteten sich beim Anblick.  
  
Lange, spitze Eckzähne!  
  
"Uah! Was ist denn DAS?" fragte er.  
  
Waren die ECHT? Das war doch unmöglich... und wieso leuchteten Asgars Augen plötzlich so rot??  
  
"Keine Sorge, Kleiner. Die kriegst du bald auch als offizielles Mitglied!" fauchte er, und Valnar konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, als Asgar ihn in den Hals biss.  
  
Was... was war das für ein Gefühl? Die Zähne drangen durch seine Haut, aber es waren keine Schmerzen. Was machte er da mit ihm? Valnar fühlte sich plötzlich so schwach auf den Beinen.  
  
Asgars Stimme erklang erneut in seinen Ohren, auch wenn es sich anhörte, als wäre er weit weg. "Und jetzt kriegst du meinen Speichel!"  
  
Was dann passierte, war nicht in Worte zu fassen. Der Speichel brannte durch Valnars Haut, wanderte durch die Adern und brachte das Blut zum Kochen. Er schrie vor Schmerz. Asgar sollte ihm HELFEN! NICHT UMBRINGEN!  
  
Scheiße! Verdammt! Wie konnten solche verdammten scheiß Schmerzen nur existieren?!  
  
Er merkte nicht mal, dass er auf den Boden aufknallte. Sein Herzschlag war laut in seinen Ohren, und dann war es vorbei.  
  
Einige Stunden später erwachte Valnar mit einem Keuchen. Er spürte die Dunkelheit, doch konnte er perfekt sehen.  
  
Alles war so anders... und er hörte seinen Herzschlag nicht mehr.  
  
"Was-" Er sah sich um, und jemand lief auf ihn zu.  
  
"Na, bist du endlich wach?" Asgar packte Valnars Schultern und half ihm hoch, um ihn vor einem Spiegel zu stellen. "Wie fühlst du dich?"  
  
Was war mit ihm geschehen? Das war er nicht! Rote Augen, blasse Haut, und weiße Haare-  
  
"OH MEIN GOTT!!" Valnar griff sich ins Gesicht, und Panik machte sich ihn ihm breit. "WAS HAST DU MIT MIR GEMACHT??"  
  
"Du bist jetzt einer von uns! Ein VAMPIR! Deinen Gott kannst du dir schön sonst wohin stecken!" lachte Asgar. "Du bist jetzt mächtig und unwiderstehlich, und hast die Ehre, Menschenblut zu trinken!"

Valnar konnte es nicht glauben. Ein Vampir? Die gab es wirklich?! Und jetzt war er einer von ihnen?  
  
"Oh mein Gott," wiederholte Valnar sich, und ließ die Arme fallen. "Ich will sterben..."  
  
Asgar verdrehte die Augen. "Du bist doch schon tot."  
  
"Ich bin auf ewig verdammt!" schluchzte Valnar und bemerkte, dass seine Tränen jetzt rot waren. Sie... sie waren aus Blut!  
  
Schnell versuchte er, sie mit seinen Ärmeln wegzuwischen, aber statt sich zu ekeln, wurde er hungrig. Eine Pizza wäre jetzt zu schön...  
  
Asgar packte ihn wieder und drehte ihn zu sich um. "Jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen! So ein tolles Geschenk kriegst du nie wieder, kapiert?!"  
  
Tolles Geschenk? Da war Valnar sich nicht so sicher, aber er nickte nur, als er sich wieder halbwegs beruhigte.  
  
"Um welche Tussi gehts überhaupt?" fragte Asgar, und Valnar blinzelte ihn an, bis er sich erinnerte, warum er überhaupt hier war.  
  
Er schluckte, da er wusste, dass der Vampir vor ihm mal mit ihr zusammen war.  
  
"Na ja... Alaine," sagte er schnell.  
  
"Was??" Asgar guckte ihn unglaubwürdig, fast schon schockiert, an. "Du bist in Alaine verknallt?!"  
  
"Ja..." Valnar machte sich schon auf eine Tracht Prügel gefasst, aber die kam nicht.  
  
"Wenigstens hast du Geschmack," sagte Asgar stattdessen. "Du weißt aber schon, dass Alaine auch ein Vampir ist?"  
  
"Was? Wirklich?" Das hätte Valnar überhaupt nicht gedacht. Sie war immer so nett. Wie konnte jemand wie sie eine grausame Kreatur sein?  
  
"Ja. Ein Glück für dich, was?"  
  
Wenn Alaine eine von diesen blutsaugenden Monstern war, vielleicht war Vampir sein dann doch nicht so schlecht.

* * *

Am folgenden Tag stand Asgar mit Valnar vor der Schule, um ihn einige Sachen beizubringen.  
  
"Also, jetzt pass auf," fing er an. "Du gehst einfach lässig an den Mädels vorbei und tust so, als würde dich keine interessieren. Das macht dich total mysteriös und begehrenswert."  
  
Er öffnete die Tür zum Flur, und Valnar erkannte Alaines rotes Haar von Weitem.  
  
"Alaine wird sofort merken, dass sie dich unbedingt als Erstes haben will," fuhr Asgar fort. "Das Alpha Männchen halt! Dann wickelst du sie um den Finger und fragst sie nach 'nem Date." Er drehte sich jetzt zu Valnar um. "Und denk dran, immer schön selbstsicher wirken!"  
  
Valnar schaute ihn nervös an. "Und das klappt wirklich?"  
  
"Klar," sagte er, und griff Valnar an den Schultern um ihn gerade hinzustellen. "So, Brust raus! Und los!"  
  
Asgar schubste ihn in den Gang, und Valnar nahm noch einmal tief Luft. Dann lief er so lässig wie er konnte rüber zu Alaine.  
  
"Bist du das, Valnar?" gaffte Aysha ihn an, ihr Mund offen. "Ich-"  
  
"Vergiss es, Aysha," unterbrach er sie, und ging an ihr vorbei.  
  
"Aber ich liebe dich!! Komm zu mir zurück!" rief sie ihn weinend hinterher.  
  
Das kam viel zu spät! Als ob er jetzt noch irgendwas an ihr fand! So eine wie sie brauchte er nicht.  
  
"Wollen wir mal miteinander ausgehen?" fragte Nyria ihn, aber auch sie ließ er links liegen.  
  
"Nein, tut mir leid!" versuchte er freundlich zu sagen, doch Nyria fing an zu schluchzen, ihr Herz auf ewig gebrochen. Ihre Schwester Jayna nahm sie tröstend in den Arm.  
  
Wow, Asgar hatte schon recht! Das klappte wie am Schnürchen.  
  
Aber er konnte nun auch nicht jede glücklich machen... Vielleicht irgendwann wenn Alaine es ihm erlaubte.  
  
Ach, verdammt.  
  
"Wow, was für ein cooler Typ! Der kann bestimmt tolle Geschichten erzählen!" hörte Valnar Simon sagen.  
  
Das ließ ihn schmunzeln, und er fühlte sich noch selbstsicherer. Er lief cool und lässig zu Alaine, die ihn anlächelte.  
  
"Hallo Alaine," sagte er so verführerisch, wie er nur konnte.  
  
"Du hast dich ja sehr verändert, Valnar." Sie klang sehr positiv überrascht.  
  
Valnar erinnerte sich an Asgars Worte. Er musste Alaine erst mal um den Finger wickeln.  
  
"Ja, wie gefällt dir meine neue Haarfarbe?" fragte er. "Schick, oder?"  
  
"Sieht sehr gut aus," sagte sie, und lächelte weiterhin so süß, dass Valnar innerlich verliebt seufzte.  
  
Oh Mann, das klappte tatsächlich! Und jetzt zum Finale.  
  
"Danke, und du bist einfach nur wunderschön. Wollen wir mal ausgehen? Heute Abend?"  
  
Sie lehnte ihren Kopf zur Seite, ganz angetan. "Gerne. Wohin denn?"  
  
"Wie wär's mit Kino? Um acht?"  
  
"Gut. Ich freu mich drauf." Alaine drehte sich um und ging, und Valnar fühlte sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, als hätte er etwas Sinnvolles erreicht.  
  
"Valnar??" ertönte Morlons Stimme hinter ihn. "Was ist denn mit dir passiert?"  
  
Valnar drehte sich zu ihm rum. "Hey Morlon," lächelte er, bis er sich plötzlich erinnerte, dass Morlon auch in Alaine verknallt war. "Öhh.. Erzähl ich dir später. Ich muss los."  
  
Morlon schüttelte den Kopf. "Ja okay. Kommst du denn heute Abend in meinen Keller für D&D? Ghadar und Gorgoth wollten auch kommen."  
  
"Tut mir leid, ich hab leider was vor!" Valnar ging schnell, und Morlon guckte ihn komisch hinterher.  
  
Valnar wird es ihm schon noch beibringen... Irgendwann.

* * *

"Ich fühl mich gar nicht gut," stöhnte Valnar. Es war nachmittags, und er lag auf einer Couch in Asgars Kellerclub. Sein Körper verlangte Nahrung, und er fühlte sich auch sonst aufgewühlt.  
  
Wenn das so weiter ging, konnte er sein Date mit Alaine vergessen!  
  
"Hab versucht 'ne Pizza zu essen, und musste direkt kotzen. PIZZA! SOGAR MIT ANCHOVIS!" fauchte er.  
  
"Vergiss den Müll!" Asgar stand auf und ging zu einem Schrank am anderen Ende des Raums. "Das, was du jetzt brauchst, ist MENSCHENBLUT! Deine Wut zeigt nur deine Raserei."

Valnar starrte ihn mit offenen Mund an, als er ein nacktes Mädchen mit grünen Haaren aus dem Schrank zerrte.  
  
"Wer ist denn das?" Er setzte sich auf, und witterte einen süßen Geruch.  
  
"Ist doch egal! Ist nur ein unwichtiger Charakter," schnaubte er. "Jetzt trink schon."  
  
Er schmiss sie auf Valnars Schoß. Sie roch unglaublich... lecker, und seine Reißzähne wuchsen wie von selbst.  
  
Aber wenn er ihr Blut trank, dann würde sie sterben! Das arme Mädchen!  
  
Fast automatisch, leckte Valnar ihr über den Hals, und zitterte am ganzen Leib. Er öffnete seinen Mund weit, und wollte gerade zubeissen, aber er hatte viel zu viel Mitleid.  
  
Die blutigen Tränen kamen schnell. "Ich- Ich kann das nicht!" schluchzte er. "Jemanden umbringen... Das ist barbarisch! Sie hat doch auch Gefühle! Ich kann doch nicht ständig Menschen morden, nur weil ich Durst habe! Stell mal vor jemand würde das mit uns machen! Das würden wir auch nicht gerade gut finden!"  
  
"Bist du dann jetzt fertig?" Asgar verdrehte die Augen und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Couch. "Dann trink halt nur ein bisschen?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Da hätte er auch selbst drauf kommen können.  
  
Nun ging es leichter. Valnar biss ihr schnell in den Hals, und fing an von der Wunde zu saugen. Süßes, leckeres Blut. Oh ja, das schmeckte besser als alles andere! Und wie sich das anfühlte! Besser als jeder Orgasmus!! Besser als Morlon in Tekken zu besiegen!  
  
Er ignorierte alles, und saugte sie gierig aus. Asgar würde schon auf ihn aufpassen und ihn stoppen, falls er übertrieb.  
  
Literweise Blut floss seine Kehle hinunter, und wenige Minuten später lutschte er plötzlich nur noch auf einer blutleeren Hülle, und wunderte sich, warum nichts mehr kam.  
  
"Tja, jetzt hast du sie doch umgebracht." Asgar seufzte. "Ich wollte auch noch einen Schluck..."  
  
"VERDAMMT! Warum hast du mich nicht gestoppt?? Ach, egal." Valnar schmiss die Frau genervt auf den Boden, und stapfte die Treppe nach oben aus dem Keller.  
  
Toller Lehrer, der Herr Serran!!

* * *

Es war kurz vor acht. Valnar versteckte sich mit Asgar hinter einem Busch in der Nähe vom Kino, um auf Alaine zu warten.  
  
"Also, so wie ich's dir gesagt habe, Valnar: Leg direkt los! Pack sie an den Schultern und küss sie! Frauen stehen auf solche Romantik," Asgar tätschelte ihn auf den Kopf. "Vor allem Alaine mag es, wenn man sie richtig ran nimmt."  
  
Valnar hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, aber er musste es ja wissen.  
  
"Ok, wenn du das sagst."  
  
Er wollte gerade gehen, als Asgar ihn packte und umarmte, und die Wange an seine schmiegte.  
  
"Mein Schüler, ICH BIN SO STOLZ!!" sagte Asgar mit blutigen Tränen in den Augen. "Noch nie hatte ich jemanden mit so viel Potenzial!"  
  
Valnar blinzelte ihn überrascht an. "Übertreib jetzt nicht!! Und lass mich los, sonst wittert Alaine dich noch an mir!"  
  
Er ließ ihn schließlich los und schiebte ihn Richtung Kino. "Hol sie dir, du Held," grinste er.  
  
Valnar lief rüber zu Alaine, und sie umarmte ihn zur Begrüßung. Er erwiderte die Umarmung, und wollte am liebsten gar nicht mehr loslassen. Nicht weil er ihre Brust an seine spürte, obwohl es ein Bonus war, sondern weil sie so gut roch. Valnar wusste nicht genau nach was, aber auf jeden Fall viel besser als Blut.  
  
"Valnar? Alles ok?" fragte sie, während er am Tagträumen war.  
  
"Öhh, ja." Er ließ sie schnell wieder los und lächelte sie nervös an.  
  
Sie nahm ihn an die Hand, und wenn es noch schlagen würde, dann würde sein Herz wohl rasen. Hoffentlich versaute er das nicht. Er musste nur an Asgars Worte denken.  
  
"Welchen Film wollen wir schauen?"

Mist, er hätte vielleicht in Erfahrung bringen sollen, welcher Film denn romantisch war. Er blickte flüchtig zur Filmauswahl und nahm irgendeinen.  
  
"Lass uns doch ööh... Kahoku gucken. Ich glaube der ist ganz gut," schlug er vor.  
  
"Oh, den wollte ich schon immer mal sehen!"  
  
Puh, da hat er aber Glück gehabt!  
  
Eine Frau mit hellblauen Haaren und einer Mondkette drehte sich um und hustete.  
  
"Schamlose Eigenwerbung," flüsterte sie.  
  
Später.  
  
Der Film ging jetzt schon ganze fünf Stunden, und langsam sollte Valnar sich mal an Alaine ranmachen.  
  
Aber irgendwie war das leichter gesagt als getan.  
  
"IHR IDIOTEN! SEID IHR ZU DUMM EINEN EINZIGEN VOGEL VOM HIMMEL ZU HOLEN?!" brüllte ein Charakter aus dem Film. Zwar keine sehr romantische Stelle, aber was solls.  
  
Valnar griff Alaine am Arm, und sie drehte sich fragend zu ihm um.  
  
Jetzt oder nie, dachte er, und versuchte sie zu knutschen. Bevor es aber dazu kam, knallte sie ihm eine.  
  
"Aua!!" heulte er auf.  
  
"Sag mal, spinnst du?! Was ist denn in dich gefahren??" knurrte Alaine.  
  
"Ich... Ich dachte nur-"  
  
"Seit Neuestem benimmst du dich wie ein Idiot! Das bist gar nicht mehr du!"  
  
Aber... aber... er hat alles getan, was Asgar ihm gesagt hatte. Hatte er unrecht?  
  
Valnar öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, aber dann schämte er sich. Sie hatte recht. Das war er nicht. "Es tut mir leid! Ich dachte vielleicht..." Er nahm tief Luft; er sollte ehrlich zu ihr sein. "Ich dachte, vielleicht könnte ich dich so beeindrucken! So jemand wie du... würde doch niemals mit so einem wie mich ausgehen."  
  
"Ach? Wer hat dir denn den Quatsch erzählt?"  
  
"Na ja..."  
  
Irgendwie jeder.  
  
"Hör mal, ich mag dich so wie du bist. Du musst dich nicht für mich verstellen!"  
  
Valnar senkte seinen Blick. "Aber du meintest, ich wäre einfühlsam. Wie ein wahrer Freund."  
  
"...Ja, natürlich. Aber wer sagt denn, dass daraus nicht mehr werden kann? Ich mag deine Einfühlsamkeit sehr, und du hörst mir immer zu. Du bist ein richtig lieber Kerl!"  
  
Sie griff nach seinem Kinn, damit er sie wieder anschaute.  
  
"Wirklich? Auch wenn ich nicht so... beliebt bin?" sagte er kleinlaut.  
  
"Natürlich! Das ist mir völlig gleich."  
  
Alaine lächelte jetzt wieder. Sie zog ihn an sich ran und küsste ihn auf die Wange.  
  
Zwar war es nicht auf den Mund, aber Valnar fühlte sich wie im siebten Himmel.  
  
"Zu mir oder zu dir?" fragte sie plötzlich, ganz angetan.  
  
Wow! Und er dachte, er hätte das Date komplett in den Sand gesetzt! Yesss, endlich kam er auch mal zum einlochen! Bei der schönsten Frau der Welt! Tschüss Jungfräulichkeit!  
  
"Lass uns zu dir gehen!" sagte er eilig, und kurz darauf verließen sie das Kino.  
  
Heute war der beste Abend seines Lebens, und es würde noch besser werden.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag.  
  
Valnar wollte Alaine eine sehr wichtige Frage stellen. Er ging auf sie zu, als sie an ihrem Spind stand.  
  
"Alaine," sagte er, und nahm ihre Hände in seine.  
  
Alaine küsste ihn auf den Mund, und er würde sie am liebsten in eine stille Ecke ziehen, wenn er daran dachte, wo ihr Mund gestern war.  
  
"Hallo Valnar."  
  
Valnar glotzt sie verliebt an, und vergaß fast sein Anliegen.  
  
"Oh, äh. Gehst du mit mir zum Abschlussball?"  
  
Alaine machte große Augen, dann lächelte sie und umarmte ihn feste. "Aber natürlich!! Ich bin so glücklich, dass du mich fragst, Schatz!"  
  
Sie standen noch ein paar Minuten so da, bis Alaine ging.  
  
Ach ja, sein Leben könnte nicht perfekter laufen.  
  
Doch plötzlich hörte er eine ihm sehr bekannte Stimme hinter sich.  
  
"Hier steckst du also..."  
  
Valnar drehte sich um und erschrak, als er in Morlons Gesicht sah.  
  
Noch nie hatte Morlon ihn so wütend angeschaut. Er musste alles mitbekommen haben.  
  
"Morlon, ich-" versuchte Valnar zu sagen, aber Morlon unterbrach ihn.  
  
"Wie konntest du nur was mit Alaine anfangen?! Du weißt, dass ich sie liebe! Ich hasse dich!" Er ging an ihm vorbei, dann blieb er kurz stehen.  
  
"Richtiges Arschloch bist du.... bist wohl jetzt zu cool für deine alten Freunde," schmiss er ihm noch an den Kopf, bevor er ging.  
  
"Warte, Morlon! Es tut mir leid! Ich wollte es dir noch sagen!" rief Valnar ihm hinterher, doch Morlon ignorierte ihn.  
  
Valnar seufzte. Verdammt, er war wirklich ein Dreckskerl geworden...  
  
Morlon war immer sein bester Freund, der stets an seiner Seite stand. Valnar musste sich unbedingt entschuldigen! Aber es würde nicht leicht werden, denn er liebte Alaine und würde sie nicht aufgeben.  
  
Mann, warum war alles immer nur so kompliziert?!  
  
"Morlon..." flüsterte Valnar, den Tränen nahe.

* * *

In der Pause kaufte Valnar sich ein Vanilleeis, und für Morlon Schokolade. Er liebte diese Sorte, und vielleicht würde er ihn dann nicht direkt vernichten wollen.

Morlon saß am Ende der Stufen zum ersten Stock, den Blick traurig gesenkt.  
  
Valnar blieb stehen und schluckte. Vielleicht sollte er es wann anders versuchen- Nein! Er konnte jetzt nicht einfach wieder abhauen wie ein Feigling! Er musste mit ihm reden! Und so lief er auf ihn zu.  
  
Als Morlon ihn erspähte, wurde sein Blick wieder wütend, aber dann beäugte er das Eis.  
  
"Das Schokoladeneis ist für dich," sagte Valnar, und stand dumm im Gang rum.  
  
Morlon schwieg, aber er nickte. Also nahm es Valnar als Erlaubnis an, sich neben ihn zu setzen, und überreichte ihm wortlos das Eis.  
  
Sie saßen einige Minuten da und schwiegen sich an. Valnar wusste gar nicht, warum er sich überhaupt ein Eis gekauft hatte, wenn er eh nur Blut trinken kann.  
  
Schließlich ergriff Valnar das Wort.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nichts gesagt habe... aber ich habe mich in Alaine verliebt, und wir sind jetzt zusammen." Er gab Morlon einen unsicheren Blick. Hoffentlich waren das keine harten Worte.  
  
Morlon nickte. "Hast du mit ihr geschlafen?" fragte er plötzlich.  
  
Valnar guckte verdutzt, aber er wollte ihn nicht mehr anlügen.  
  
"Ja."  
  
Ein leichtes Lächeln machte sich auf Morlons Lippen breit. "Blödes Arschloch..." sagte er, aber es klang nicht aggressiv. "Hast du wenigstens Gummis benutzt?"  
  
"Ääähhhh." Oh scheiße, er wusste, er hatte was vergessen.  
  
"Mann, Valnar," seufzte Morlon und packte sich an die Stirn. "Da pass ich einmal nicht auf dich auf, und du baust nur scheiße. Du solltest aufhören, bei unseren D&D Abenden immer ne Stadtwache zu spielen. Du wirst langsam schon ganz dumm!"  
  
"Wie bitte??"  
  
Valnar fühlte sich beleidigt. Stadtwachen waren doch total cool.

"Außerdem solltest du aufhören mit Asgar abzuhängen... Der färbt auf dich ab," fügte er hinzu.  
  
"Du hast ja recht." Valnar lächelte ihn jetzt an. "Freunde?"  
  
Morlon lag den Arm um Valnars Hals. "Freunde." Erst schwiegen sie weiter, aber schließlich sah Morlon ihn neugierig an. "Und... wie war es? Als bester Freund muss ich das wissen."  
  
Na gut. Alaine wird schon nichts dagegen haben. Immerhin war Morlon wirklich sein bester Kumpel.  
  
"Toll! Erst wollte sie, dass ich ihr die Stiefel lecke, aber danach gings zur Sache..." Valnar schaute sich um. Das mit den Handschellen und so, sollte er lieber nicht in der Öffentlichkeit erzählen. "Öh, ach eigentlich... das erzähl ich lieber nicht hier."  
  
Die beiden standen auf, und Morlon seufzte, die Hände in den Taschen seines schwarzen Mantels gesteckt. "Du Glücklicher."  
  
Valnar konnte ihm nicht widersprechen.

* * *

Einige Wochen später. Der Abschlussball war im vollen Gange.  
  
Valnar sah Morlon mit Ghadar und Gorgoth in einer Ecke sitzen und winkte ihnen zu. Ghadar schien etwas angefressen zu sein, aber das war er eh immer.  
  
Plötzlich lag jemand den Arm um seine Schultern.  
  
"Wie läufts, Kumpel?" sagte Asgar, ein Glas Blut in seiner anderen Hand.  
  
Irgendwas an ihm roch... komisch.

"Asgar? Gehts dir gut?" fragte Valnar vorsichtig.  
  
"Jaaa." Er ließ Valnar wieder los und trank das Glas in einem Zug. "Mir gehts super."  
  
Moment mal...  
  
"Oh Mann, du bist ja total besoffen. Pass lieber auf, dass Abraxas dich nicht erwischt."  
  
Man konnte sich mit Blut die Kante geben? Das wusste er auch noch nicht.  
  
"Ach, scheiß auf den- Oh, deine Angebetete kommt."  
  
Valnar dreht sich um. Alaine kam auf ihn zu in einem wunderschönen roten Kleid, was sie noch besser aussehen ließ als sonst.  
  
"Na, Alaine? Hast du Valnar endlich zum Mann gemacht? Ich weiß ja, was du privat anstellst," nervte Asgar sie, und kassierte einen bösen Blick.  
  
"Schnauze!" knurrte sie ihn an, aber Asgar ließ sich nicht abschrecken.  
  
"Jetzt könnten wir doch mal zu dritt-"  
  
"VERGISS ES!" fauchte Alaine, und ihre Haare sahen aus, als würden sie in Flammen stehen.  
  
"Schon gut," grinste er nur. "Viel Spaß noch, ihr Langweiler," fügte er hinzu und ging. Valnar hörte ihn noch meckern, wo man hier mehr Blut bekommt.  
  
"Also wirklich," knurrte Alaine, und Valnar legte die Hände an ihren Nacken und küsste sie.  
  
"Beachte ihn nicht. Er ist besoffen."  
  
Kaum waren sie mal alleine, kam jemand auf sie zu.  
  
"Hey Valnar." Ein Junge mit blauen Haaren stand vor ihm. Öh, kannte er ihn nicht? Wie hieß der Typ noch mal? Sam...?  
  
Ach stimmt, Simon. Er hatte schon wieder vergessen, dass es ihn gab.  
  
"Ich wollte mal fragen ob... du mal mit mir abhängen willst?!" Er sah Valnar an, als wollte er ihn schon seit Wochen fragen, aber Valnar hatte dafür jetzt keine Zeit.  
  
"Ähh, sorry, jetzt nicht," versuchte er es ihm kurz und schmerzlos beizubringen.  
  
"WIE? Bin ich nicht dein Freund?!" Simon wollte sich gerade in Rage reden, als Alaine ihn an den Kragen griff.  
  
"Hörst du schlecht?! Verzieh dich," schnauzte sie ihn an, und warf ihn weg.  
  
Alaine konnte ganz schön wütend werden! Das gefiel ihm. Wer hatte sonst schon eine beschützerische Freundin?  
  
Aber sie sollte sich hier amüsieren!  
  
"Entspann dich, Schatz! Lass uns mal gucken, was es hier so gibt." Valnar legte die Hand auf Alaines Hüfte, und sie gingen zusammen in den Saal.  
  
Alle schienen viel Spaß zu haben. Na ja, die Musik war zwar ganz schön scheiße, und das Essen interessierte ihn nicht und roch ekelhaft, aber... öh... egal. Die Stimmung war super, und er war mit Alaine hier.  
  
Er sah, wie Ghadar versuchte sich an Nyrias Schwester Jayna ranzumachen, und kassierte von Nyria eine Faust ins Gesicht, woraufhin Gorgoth aufgebracht mit ihr schimpfte. Aber das konnte Valnar von so weit weg nicht hören. Wenigsten fand Morlon es lustig, so wie er lachte.  
  
"Ey Leute." Ein Typ kam auf die beiden zu und schmatzte, eine Schüssel mit Essen in seiner anderen Hand. "Das Zeug gibts da hinten! Müsst ihr auf jeden Fall probieren! VOLL DER HAMMER!"  
  
Er hielt es ihnen hin, und Valnar wurde direkt schlecht.  
  
"Oh Gott, was... was ist das...?" So einen abartigen Geruch hatte er noch nie gerochen. Es roch so... stark und... widerlich! Kaum in Worte zu fassen! Wenn er könnte, würde er sich über den Typen übergeben.  
  
"Na, ne Knoblauch Suppe!"  
  
Alaine erschrak, als sie das hörte. "VALNAR, VORSICHT!" schrie sie. Knurrend packte sie den Typen und schmiss ihn aus dem Fenster. Die Schüssel pfefferte sie direkt hinterher.  
  
"Danke," keuchte Valnar, und der Geruch ließ ihn schwindelig werden. Zum Glück hatte Alaine so schnell reagiert!  
  
Sie lächelte ihn an, und streichelte seine Wange, bis er seine Hand auf ihre legte.  
  
"Mir ist schlecht. Lass uns rausgehen, ja?"  
  
Alaine nickte. "In Ordnung. Kann ich verstehen. Als Vampir der ersten Generation bin ich dagegen immun."  
  
Valnar und Alaine saßen draußen zusammen und beobachteten schweigend die Sterne. Ihre Haare leuchteten fast schon im Mondschein. Sie war wirklich das schönste Wesen auf diesem Planeten.  
  
Sie schaute ihn mit ihren roten Augen an, und Valnar wollte ihr so viel sagen.  
  
"Ich- Ich muss dir was sagen," fing er an.  
  
"Ja?" Neugierig hob sie die Augenbrauen, und Valnar nahm ihre Hände wieder in seine. Dann lächelte er, auch wenn er fast vor Nervosität kotzen musste.  
  
"Alaine, ich-"  
  
"JETZT WERDET IHR MEINE RACHE SPÜREN!!" brüllte eine Stimme.  
  
Valnar und Alaine drehten sich schockiert um, dann erkannten sie jemanden auf dem Dach.

"Ist das... Ghadar?!" Valnar stockte der Atem. Was zur Hölle tat er da?!  
  
War das etwa... Das konnte doch nicht sein! Er hatte das gesamte Dach mit Sprengstoff bedeckt!  
  
"Was zum...?" Alaine schmiss sich die Hand vorm Mund.  
  
Kurz darauf kam Gorgoth aus der Schule gerannt.  
  
"GHADAR!! NEIN, TU DAS NICHT!" rief er ihm zu.  
  
"FICKT EUCH ALLE!" erwiderte Ghadar nur.  
  
Was war denn nur in ihn gefahren?! Drehte er jetzt völlig durch?  
  
Vom Krach angelockt, kamen noch mehr Leute aus der Schule.  
  
"OH MEIN GOTT, ER WIRD ES TUN!" schrie Aysha, und Abraxas zog sie vom Gebäude weg.  
  
"Komm sofort da runter, du Wicht!!" brüllte er ihn an.  
  
"Oh Mann, jetzt gehts aber ab hier." Asgar schien sich gar nicht daran zu stören, und Morlon stieß nur einen Seufzer aus.  
  
Jayna schüttelte den Kopf. "Ghadar, du Versager!"  
  
"Irgendwie versteh ich das nicht," sagte Simon.  
  
"WAS SOLL DAS HIER?!"  
  
Plötzlich erklang eine heroische Musik. War das...? Vincent Weynard! Valnar erkannte ihn fast nicht, da er so selten aus dem Gebäude kam.  
  
"Meine Schule wird nicht gesprengt, Ghadar!! Die Polizei wurde schon verständigt!" rief er ihm zu.  
  
"Bitte sein sie nicht so streng mit ihm, Herr Weynard! Er ist nur sehr... erbost," flehte Gorgoth ihn an.  
  
"IHR WERDET MICH NICHT AUFHALTEN!" lachte Ghadar, der blanke Wahn in seinen Augen.  
  
Oh nein!  
  
"Alaine, wir müssen was tun!!" sagte Valnar. Wenn sie auf das Gebäude kletterten, dann könnten sie Ghadar erreichen und all diese Menschen vor der Vernichtung retten!  
  
Die Sirenen ertönten, und unzählige Polizeiwagen umzingelten die Schule.  
  
"Ach, egal," sagte Valnar kleinlaut.  
  
Einer der Polizisten nahm ein Megafon. "Gib auf, Ghadar! Du bist umzingelt!"  
  
"NEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" schrie Ghadar besiegt.  
  
Kurz darauf hatten sie ihn vom Dach runtergeholt. Sie gaben ihn eine Decke und einen warmen Kakao, und Gorgoth umarmte ihn.  
  
"Ghadar, was machst du denn für Sachen?!" meckerte er ihn an.  
  
"Ja ja..." Ghadar trank von seinem Kakao und gab etwas fast Unverständliches von sich. Dass er damit durchgekommen wäre, wenn diese verdammten Kinder ihm nicht in die Quere gekommen wären, oder so. Dann lief er davon, und Gorgoth folgte ihm eilig.  
  
"Das ging gerade noch mal gut," sagte Alaine. "Was haben wir nur für Bekloppte hier an der Schule?"  
  
"Ja, hast recht..." seufzte Valnar, und erinnerte sich wieder, was er ihr sagen wollte. "Oh, Alaine. Ich liebe dich!"  
  
"Oh, Valnar," schluchzte Alaine und sprang ihm in die Arme. "Ich liebe dich auch!"  
  
"Unsere Liebe währt ewig!" fügte er hinzu, um sie noch weiter zu beeindrucken.  
  
"Ach, hör bloß auf! Viel zu kitschig."  
  
"Entschuldige, Schatz," räusperte er sich. "Lass uns wieder reingehen."  
  
Sie nahmen sich wieder an die Hand und gingen zurück ins Gebäude. Dann blieb Valnar ruckartig stehen.  
  
"Öhh, ich kann übrigens nicht tanzen," sagte er.  
  
Alaine fing an zu grinsen und küsste ihn. "Ach, Valnar, wie ich dich liebe."  
  
Ende.


End file.
